psyclefandomcom-20200214-history
Oldnews
August 16th, 2007 Gravity00: I managed to compile QPsycle with MSVC and Qt 4.3.1 and build went far but I wasn't able to find any change while running the program (better stay at 4.3.0) * July 14th, 2007 Angelus : JosepMa is improving the new Psycle mixer. If you can't wait and want to know what will be in the forthcoming version of Psycle, then take a look at the following shot: * July 1st, 2007 Angelus : New internal machine on the way for Psycle MFC: Wave in Recorder. You have no excuse not to use Psycle in your live sessions. * May 31st, 2007 Gravity00 : QPsycle stills being devoloped quckly and well. I have built QPsycle with Visual Studio 2005 and i am gonna make a tutorial for Visual Studio integration for QT4. This night I am going to try a Visual Studio 2003 build of Qt (i hope you won't ask me a Visual Studio 6 Integration :). According to the Wave Editor it's developement it is going slow. but the complete GUI will be avable in a weeek or two. * May 27th, 2007 Angelus : People are working hard. On Qpsycle branch, DJMirage has been able to compile it on Mac OSX. Talking about MFC branch, JosepMa is working on an improved new VST user interface. Take a look at the following shot: * April 8th, 2007. Angelus : On the road again! New beta of Psycle MFC branch (1.8.3). You can download from here. These are some comments about this release from JosepMa at #psycle channel: the vsthost is the new one (incomplete, but i'm interested in feedback) Sampulse is ported from 1.9, but still can't be used in a song send/return mixer is incomplete (lacks the UI) there's the new wave editor and all plugins are recompiled (the ones that we have the source, that is) * April 7th, 2007. Angelus : JosepMa has released an updated pack of all psycle plugins which should work with psycle 1.8.x. You can download them here. * March 31th, 2007. Angelus : New commits by JosepMa to the Psycle MFC branch. Take a look at here. * January 14th, 2007. mutilus : Psycledelics now has a group at last.fm, a social music site where you can share your musical tastes and learn about new music. Find the group here. Why not sign up and join the group and spread the word about Psycle software and Psycle music! * August 14th, 2006. sampler : Yes, there are mooooore things to say. In these last months many things has been coded, nothing official for the moment. Quantinuity (Pat) coded (or started to code) three really interesting features: a new redesigned New Machine dialog customizable, Side panels for all options (really nice one) and Multi I/O wires dialogs, a feature that will hopefully come in some months, not from Pat (he's busy with uni) but we have the work done by him. We also have now a number of very interesting new machines (synths and effects) and for all Linux lovers a new psycle song loadable tracker, maybe called xpsycle is on the way. Look at this screenshot and dream, i'm already dreaming of it: For more info about development, JosepMa wrote a thread about it, read it here! * August 13th, 2006. sampler : Ok. Thanks to Bizarro Wiki is alive again, he's going to work on the wiki more. Welcome to psycledelics community and thanks by the new Wiki look. ;) Nothing of what i'm going to say is still official. It's about things developers are coding, some things are real others not and maybe never see the light. There is a new alpha of version 1.8 that includes the new VST Host, still trying it before to make it official. The other thing (this one rocks!) is the new 'Automator' internal machine (done by dw) that exists for the moment in latest 1.9 alpha. It's no official for the moment (and maybe never :-S), but watch this screenshot: Automator is a machine for automate parameters in a graphical way. That's all for now. * August 10th, 2006. JosepMa : Upgraded MediaWiki to version 1.6.8. Report any malfunctioning to me (jaz001 AT users.sourceforge.net). * August 9th, 2006. sampler : Hi psyclers. Looong time without writing news here. From now on i'll try to write all interesting news i read in #psycle (there are some really interesting). As i did before with the old wiki. Real/important news will be posted at main psycledelics page, as always. Only wait some hours, i have some things to say. * February 26th, 2006. MfM : Compo8 has started. See the page for rules, submission period and other information related with it. * January 25th, 2006. MfM :new section on the wiki :Interviews...the full collection! * December 7th, 2005. JosepMa : Upgraded Mediawiki to version 1.5.3. Also Users are required to login to be able to edit pages now. This has been added to try to avoid the increase of SPAM, that we have received the last weeks. Apologies for the problems this might cause. * October 31th, 2005. bohan : uploaded all compo7 files to http://psycle.free.fr/compos to prevent future 404s :-) -- bohan 15:43, 31 October 2005 (PST) * October 16th, 2005. bohan : upgraded mediawiki to 1.5.0 (stable). weekly backup of the wiki http://psycle.sourceforge.net/mysqldump.sql.bz2 -- bohan 06:43, 16 October 2005 (PDT) * October 1st, 2005. TranceMyriad : I've done a bit of porting the old Psycle wiki across, and done some tidying of it as well. Please, everyone, make sure you add the links to the previous sections at the top of all of your pages like this: Go back to Main Page > Documentation * September 30th, 2005. JosepMa : Sourceforge has installed mySQL 4.1 on their servers and is urging project administrators to move their databases to the new engine. This wiki has been moved successfully as of today. If you encounter any problem on something that previously worked, but now it isn't, contact me at : jaz001 AT users.sourceforge.net * 2005, August, the 12th It is planned to change the VST host code totally and use the code from an open source one called VSTHost. Let's see if this solves problem with some VSTs. JosepMa has been talking with the developer and has give us permission. * 2005, August, the 1st oui! si! yes! 1.8 is here finally!! Download it here * 2005, July, the 19th I've finished the basic content of the help file, and now need people to test it: get the file HERE and then post the errors that you find in it there as well. * 2005, July, the 12th i wonder how hard it would be to move to another wiki.. do the syntaxes to write pages differ much? there's a mediawiki setup there /mediawiki and a moinmoin wiki there /cgi-bin/moin-moin-wiki/share/moin/server/moin.cgi (yet to be confugred to have a nicer url) moinmoin wiki is written in python and uses the filesystem to store the pages. mediawiki is written in php and uses a sql database to store the pages. qwikiwiki is written in php and uses the filesystem to store the pages. * 2005, July, the 11th 1.8 is near near near :-D You all should try latest Release Candidate version. * 2005, June, the 26th Yay, seems that alk is back to coding :-D He has coded a nice feature to make natives GUI more complete and customizable. * 2005, June the 25th Here's some interesting news ;-) -alk < alk > remind me, is multipattern for 2.0? < JosepMa > yes. after 1 of july is the release of Psycle 1.8 -alk < JosepMa > me and bohan will start do: < alk > : ) < JosepMa > a) kill psycle. < JosepMa > ok.. no :B < JosepMa > a) put everything that we find appropiate in a separate .lib file ( this really means mutilating the code ) < JosepMa > b) do some test-guis ( ala debian's psycle-text ) to verify that it is useful < alk > this is on the way to having a player dll I suppose < JosepMa > at the same time : < JosepMa > a.1) multi/io < JosepMa > a.2) new vsthost < JosepMa > a.3) new native host < alk > : D < alk > ! < JosepMa > a.4 ) multipattern/midi-based sequence < JosepMa > and after that, finally < alk > hehe < alk > AFTER THAT?! < bohan > lol.. mutilating the code < alk > ;p < JosepMa > b) see what can reuse of Psycle's GUI * 2005, June the 18th - been having a play with a psycle logo (whatever happened to the old compo...?), have a look on the logo page * 2005, May, the 27th Good. JosepMa is working now in the VST Host to improve it. Sampulse is still not complete and will not be complete for 1.8. Josep says that he want to release version 1.8 soon. He'll complete later Sampulse. And Bohan has added a very interesting new feature to Psycle. Read here for more info: http://psycle.pastnotecut.org/thread.php?threadid=1724&boardid=1&styleid=&page=1 * 2005, May, the 16th Yay! Another new little feature by me. Now when you paste a block bigger (in rows) than current pattern you are asked to autoincrease pattern length. Will be in next alpha. * 2005, May, the 11th Sampulse supports now XM/IT volume/panning/filter/pitch envelopes. The work now is making VST Host more stable and 1.8 will be ready. Around 1-2 months. :-D We are thinking about a new compo for this summer, be ready. * 2005, April, the 26th Fasten your seatbelts! New Sampulse sampler fully IT/FT2 compliant is coming soon!!! * 2005, April, the 22nd Finally all votes for Compo6 were counted and the winner is Rhino with his song Out of Bristol. Congratulations to Rhino and all others participants. We are now thinking of the next compo..... post all ideas on psycledelics boards. * 2005, April, the 13th A good discussion about multipattern sequencer is going on at boards. Seems that JosepMa has the things very clear about this. Maybe the multipattern sequencer is near =D http://psycle.pastnotecut.org/thread.php?threadid=1683&boardid=2&styleid=1 * 2005, April, the 9th Yes, yes, JAZ/JosepMa is still working hard with XMSampler :-D * 2005, April, the third Lock up your compilers, Pooplog is back in Canada.. :P * 2005, April, the 2nd Come one, let's vote. End line is April 17th. We have only 9 votes for now. * 2005, March, the 21st I finally fixed karlkox surround yesterday =-), now instead of workmode old/new it has workmode on/off as the new workmode was equivalent to a bypass anyway and it had a bug. * 2005, March, the 14th Ok. We have 14 songs in the compo. Time for voting starts now!!! Come on! * 2005, March, the 2nd Come on! Add your song to the compo #6. Time is finishing. :D * 2005, February, the 27th Another new feature by me is in the CVS. page-up/page-down (or assigned keys) can be used to jump 16 rows up/down while playing. * 2005, February, the 25th The boards are good. I posted some questions to Psyclers about pattern editing behaviour. The little change i made about cursor jumping didn't like me and others so i've deleted it. Now it works as before. But the good thing is that yesterday i added a new function to Psycle. Now you can choose if navigation is affected by Pattern Step or not. :-D The code is in latest CVS, a new checkbox is in Settings/Keyboard. * 2005, February, the 24th I've been talking with ksn today and he has said that heatseeker will have time in March for the new psycledelics. So maybe we see it then. :-D * 2005, February, the 15th I'm currently testing freepsycle's portability into mu. I'll be back in a few months. Cheers. 23:20 yay! :) IT format 2.14 (compressed samples) working too * 2005, February, the 14th Wow wow. In next version Psycle will import s3m/xm/it files. JAZ is working hard! A true pity i lost all my old s3ms/its. Well, it already imports XM....but will be good to be able to deal with those old IT files :). * 2005, February, the 11th Sweeet! I like much this project, i hope it be a success! I'm talking about Psyclectics * 2005, February, the 10th If any of you still doesn't know, Compo #6 is running now. Read the rules and all about it here: http://psycle.sourceforge.net/wiki/index.php?page=Compo6 * 2005, February, the 4th The development pack with all needed tools/libraries to code for freepsycle (or any other crossplatform app) under MSWindows is in its version 20. Download it if you are interested in coding: /dev-pack-for-psycle-on-mswindows, /dev-pack-for-psycle-on-mswindows/release-notes This version has been successfully tested by alk. * 2005, January, the 21st Niiiiice!. I've been able to make right button join machines and i'm quite happy with my piece of code. :) I'll commit the changes when i speak with JAZ because he's been editing the same files than me. * 2005, January, the 14th Talking about freePsycle: the OS specificities are things of the past now. the code doesn't care about the platform at all now it took me some time to get "crossplatformance", but now it's working well actually, it took me some fucking months to get it working The next step now is making an alsa output plugin that will be the final/master plugin. * 2005, January, the 10th A note for all alpha testers: Do NOT "play" after deleting a machine (that still has notes assigned to it) > crash! * 2005, January, the 5th Yes, yes, yes! Seems that JAZ is interested again in Psycle. btw., Happy New Year to all! * 2004, December, the 18th Another bug squashed ;) VSTs wont have note bursts when you unmute them anymore.. get the latest alpha here. Please log any bugs into our newly opened bug tracker! It's very easy :-) (make sure you make a note of which version the bug occurs in). * 2004, December, the 11th Great!!! Psyclers don't stop. Bohan fixed a bug that made Psycle didn't save good VSTs parameters/presets. The bug only existed in alphas previous to 1.7.7.14. Sartorius made another native machine, stkVoice. And finally by now have a look at this: http://bohan.dyndns.org/~bohan/screen-shots/canvas.png so now freepsycle allow to create machine, connect them and it makes sound. on windows and linux * 2004, November, the 27th Ohhhh yeah!! My first changes to Psycle (MFC) sources commited! They are three tiny changes/additions, first one it's a fix with cursor jumping at bottom of patterns (with pattern step >1 and Wrapping diabled). Second, i've added a shortcut for Psycle Settings Dialog (ALT+S) and third i've reordered the buttons in Machine Properties Dialog. As you see, nothing important. Let's see if i've not broken anything. * 2004, November, the 26th I'm about to commit my two tiny changes to the CVS. Yesterday bohan was helping me to setup WinCVS? and SSH. I hope to have a little free time this afternoon to finally update them. Thnx bohan! * 2004, November, the 20th Sartorius has made two new native plugins which are available in the latest alpha build of psycle (/psycle-mfc-alpha) :-D. They are instruments based on the STK lib. * 2004, November, the 11th Come on guys, with a little more help we'll have finished the manual, go to Docs sections and add the things that left. There is also another cool, simple and elegant manual in polish here (still unfinished): http://www.andyk.prv.pl/texty/psycle/psycle_manual_pl.htm Thanks go to Andyk ;) Maybe someone can translate it into english. * 2004, November, the 11th I'm happy guys, tuesday i managed to fix my first Psycle bug/problem, a tiny one. It was a great day for all Psyclers. Although it's still not official, this is only the beginning... * 2004, November, the 5th Seems that new psycledelics site is nearly finished. It's going to be cool. If any GFX artist is interested in help, it would be appreciated. bohan dev-pack is in its version 14, he's still working hard on freePsycle. * 2004, November, the 2nd lobywang loves me * 2004, October, the 16th The development pack with ALL needed tools/libraries to code for freePsycle (or any other crossplatform app) under MSWindows is in its version 14. Download it if you are interested in coding: /dev-pack-for-psycle-on-mswindows, /dev-pack-for-psycle-on-mswindows/release-notes * 2004, October, the 15th After debian and µsoft's windows, freePsycle now has binary packages for slackware, rpm, and linux-standard-base * 2004, October, the 14th This is funny. I created a shitty logo for freePsycle and now we have some of them (some really good) from different people, angelus, alk, DJMirage, lastfutur... Look at them on freePsycle definition and create your own if you don't like any. * 2004, October, the 13th I think this is pretty cool. Sorry for any annoyance my minor vandalism may cause. Oh yeah... and Psycle Rules! * 2004, September, the 30th currently i want to check if psycle 1.7.7 is stable enough and see what still misses to put up 1.7.8 and go forward 1.8 with multisequence, and maybe XMSampler (from psycleWTL) * 2004, September, the 23rd alk has started coding freePsycle's patterns editor. It's going to be nice, for sure. :D * 2004, September, the 16th bohan's development pack with ALL needed tools/libraries to code for freePsycle (or any other crossplatform app) under MSWindows has been updated. Download it if you are interested in coding: /dev-pack-for-psycle-on-mswindows, /dev-pack-for-psycle-on-mswindows/release-notes. The good thing is that you can even choose your prefered IDE, Eclipse or C++BuilderX?. <-- actually, i removed c++builderX, which reduces the pack by 20MB, you can download it from ftp://ftpd.borland.com/download/cbuilderx/cbx1/personal/cbx1_personal_windows.zip .. it's a bloated 324MB package (while it was only a +20MB extra in the dev-pack, the jre being shared with eclipse), and you also need to go thru the free registration process to get your personal key.. now it's your choice, i'd say, try it if eclipse gives you troubles. * 2004, September, the 6th freePsycle now has a binary distribution on mswindows: /microsoft/psycle.bin.rar * 2004, September, the 2nd seems that the new Haas plugin is totally finished exactly as dilvie wanted. ...wait, there is another new plugin YMidi, a midi out coded by Yannis :-D alk has installed GTKMM, MSys + MinGW, and Eclipse, on MSWindows, and managed to compile a GTKMM app from this IDE. * 2004, September, the 1st dilvie is quite active lately at #psycle (not coding though). He has created a page for his own wishlist. The URL is http://www.dilvie.com/psycle_wishlist.html. Guess what, alk is reading a C++ book and is nearly ready to start coding, read this: I'm gonna have a crack at machine view in the next couple of days (for freePsycle) * 2004, August, the 30th There has been lot of movement around Psycle development lately. First of all, seems that the release build problem with 1.7.7.x version has been misterioulsy solved. So you can download 1.7.7.x alpha binaries as usual from /psycle-mfc-alpha. The new things since release 1.7.6.2 are mainly a new recoded VST host supposedly much more stable thanks to exception handling. zealmange and bohan have made a great work. Another thing is that a new effect has been coded by bohan with the help of dilvie, the Haas effect, some kind of 3D sound spacialisation effect. It comes with latest binaries, and of course it's open source: source code. haas.png And bohan is working on freePsycle (the GNU - crossplatform version of Psycle). * 2004, August, the 22nd I'm going to help ksn with psycledelics news page so now you'll see more activity there, but only official or important news. * 2004, August, the 20th bohan has reorganized http://psycle.sf.net now with XML. Have a look! * 2004, August, the 14th what will be immediatly usable is a development and distribution environment so that people can write code, put it in the source tree, and press the and distribute me this button * 2004, August, the 13th well, bohan's work goes on, still nothing usable though. We've been playing with glade (GTK GUI creator) and seems to be not so hard to recreate Psycle's GUI. I have finished tuning the GNU autotools build system, and started testing builds with various libraries (Xlib, gtkmm, gnomeuimm), both on GNU/Debian and GNU/Cygwin. I also setup build files to create a debian source package and several debian binary packages, and put them in an online debian archive usuable with APT (description). * 2004, August, the 5th bohan's mind never stop! he brought sweet news yesterday. He was trying and gtkmm (GTK+) seems like a very good option to port psycle sources. And we could use Eclipse as IDE. As always, we'll see.... * Regarding GTK+: What about wxWidgets (http://www.wxwidgets.org) * 2004, August, the 4th i have the docs from Trancemyriad but don't have time to post here. I've been making alterations in my home three weeks and now i have to study and make a project for the uni. Anyone want them? Kile (another spanish guy from demoscene) was yesterday on #psycle. He started months ago his own synth (KSynth) and host based on Psycle sources. Now he's trying to contact with JAZ to help with some parts of Psycle development or share some of his code. Bohan is bit by bit learning programming in Linux/Unix to code for Psycle in the future. And another little thing, is anyone interested in the creation of a new Psycle logo (for psycledelics and Psycle itself)? we talked months ago about this, it's quite old. * 2004, July, the 16th ksn is demoralised. In part is reasonable. New psycledelics code was finished by heatseeker some months ago but we're still waiting for a design. Compo #5 number of votes is (has been) low. JAZ and pooplog? seems out of Psycle development. Let's help ksn not to be demoralised!! I modified the 1.7.6.2 package and contacted ksn so that we release this version at psycledelics. Also, i wouldn't say JAZ is completly out of Psycle development, he's been far more present recently than in the past months, and he's been showing interest in planning future developments. Past month (or was that two months ago?), there's been a coding frenesy on Psycle involving alk, zealmange, me, and even JAZ at some point, to recode its internals and make it more stable. The current code in the CVS has hence changed a lot since 1.7.6.2, but we can't release it yet because of an obscur bug that appears when we turn the compiler optimizations on. On a side note, i've just been talking with Guillaume? about porting psycle to GNU/Linux, we're both still motivated, and actually, i must say that's the only direction that motivates me... [ long ms-sux ranting truncated ]. * 2004, July, the 14th Trancemyriad has sent me his docs (based upon Chris ones) in .chm. I'll try to add them to the wiki when i have time..... Ah! Vote for your compo #5 favourite song!!! * 2004, July, the 7th enough76 is trying to port Psycle project to a multiplatform environment. This is the right moment enough76! Have luck! * 2004, July, the 5th You can (and should) vote for your favourite song of the compo #5. Go to psycledelics (see link below), download the pack, listen and vote.